A three-dimensional (3D) or stereographic image is generally defined as a two-dimensional (2D) image that additionally contains depth information, or in other words distance information from a perceived point near the observer to the various objects, surfaces, etc., in the image. In the simplest case, a stereo camera used to take such 3D images does so by taking two images with separate lenses in the same device that are spaced apart from one another. In such cases, each lens would capture the associated image with a separate image sensor or film frame for each lens. In this manner, binocular vision can be effectively simulated, which for humans, is more effectively simulated when spacing between the lenses approximately equals human intraocular distance.